1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over one or more networks. More particularly, the present invention is related in one exemplary aspect to apparatus and methods for linking subscriber accounts across two or more networks for the delivery of content across these networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a whole range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at various types devices for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD), personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR), Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access (including so-called “Internet TV”, where television programming is delivered over the Internet without QoS) and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files).
Currently, many of these services are provided to the user via a wide variety of different equipment environments and delivery paradigms including, inter alia, cable or satellite modems or QAMs, HFCu (i.e., Hybrid Fiber-copper distribution via indigenous POST/PSTN and/or coaxial wiring in a premises), optical fiber such as FTTC, FTTH, etc., Wi-Fi™ hubs, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches, and routers, to a plurality of user equipment types. For example, content may be delivered to users at set-top boxes, personal (desktop) computers, laptop computers, other mini-computers (such as so-called “netbooks”, mini-notebook computers), and/or other devices. Recent advances in consumer electronics have also led to the widespread introduction of a variety of portable media devices (PMDs) such as, inter alia, portable digital music devices and other so-called “MP3 players”, cellular telephones/smartphones, handheld computers, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which allow users to store and playback audio and video files. Furthermore, many users today wish to view at least some content via the Internet and their mobile device.
Although a myriad of services, equipment, data formats and providers are available, current systems offer no mechanism for a managed network operator (e.g., MSO) to partner with service providers in order to allow users who are verified as subscribers of the MSO network to obtain and utilize content from the network (such as via a subscription, pay-per-view, etc.), and to be able to view this content via the Internet or another such external network or internetwork via partnered service provider websites or similar portals.
Another mechanism for providing video content to mobile devices is the Forward Link Only (FLO), such as that offered by Qualcomm Corporation as the MediaFLO® technology (also termed “FLO TV”). MediaFLO enables live, real time audio and video streams, as well as broadcast and scheduled video and audio clips and shows to be transmitted to the user's mobile device. The data transmission path in the MediaFLO system is one-way, from the tower to the device; there is no upstream communication. Hence, the MediaFLO system is not capable of providing enhanced features such as trick mode operations (fast-forward, rewind, pause, so called “start over”, etc.) and/or advanced user interaction data collection. MediaFLO is also unable to provide premium or pay content, and instead has somewhat limited content offerings. Further, the MediaFLO system does not provide on-demand capabilities, but rather only provides broadcast (or live) and scheduled video.
Hence, methods and apparatus are needed which enable a partnered service provider to, pursuant to an on-demand or other request for protected content, autonomously or non-autonomously determine if an identified prospective viewer of Internet content already subscribes or otherwise has access rights to this content through the MSO, and if so provide the content (e.g., according to one or more delivery models associated with the user's subscription or use rights). Ideally, the aforementioned methods and apparatus would enable such content delivery while affording minimal user input, such as via a single sign-on mechanism which allows the user to log in once and have his/her accounts with both the service provider and the MSO linked. Ideally, the MSO subscriber may be provided with additional types/delivery modes of content (e.g., broadcast, on-demand, pay-per-view, premium, etc.), and/or be provided with content across different delivery platforms via the Internet according to the subscriber's service plan with the MSO. Such methods and apparatus would advantageously enable a user to receive these various types of content on any device and via any delivery paradigm (and not necessarily according to a fixed schedule), thereby enhancing the user experience.